


Enjoy the Show

by crazyrayray113



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyrayray113/pseuds/crazyrayray113
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your curiosity gets the better of you and you accidentally catch Loki in the act, but it's even more startling when he commands you to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoy the Show

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by this confession: http://naughtylokiconfessions.tumblr.com/post/67322992699/i-daydream-and-fantasize-alot-and-one-time-i-just Which for some reason I got really super attached to. And this is the result…

It wasn’t beyond Loki to miss dinner. Many times in the past he’d declined invitations to the large banquets and even the more quaint family meals to instead eat in the peace and solitude of his study. But it is nearly hours past his usual call and you can’t help but wonder. Could he have fallen ill? As his personal servant it was, of course, your business to know these things. Loki kept to himself with most personal matters, but it wasn’t like him to leave you waiting up like this. What if something had happened? Something serious?

You round the next corner at a brisk walk, riling yourself up with needless worry. You really needn’t concern yourself. Loki is plenty capable of taking care of himself. In fact, he made note of it several times. Apparently you were only around for the menial errands he didn’t have time for. On some level that was hurtful, but it didn’t make you care for him any less.

Approaching his chambers, you fish the key out of your pocket. It was certainly gratifying to have the only one, since the seithr-wielding god had little need for one himself. Yet another privilege bestowed only on you.  And proof he cared more than he let on. After finally getting the door unlocked you slip silently inside only to still completely at the sounds that reached you from his bedchambers. Loki’s voice is perfectly recognizable even as it moans and whines and growls. And there’s someone else – a woman. She giggles, but it’s another sound unbecoming of the pleasant conversation you wish you’d walked in on. You stand with your back pressed against the door as your wide eyes stare at the curtain separating you from the room beyond. Instinct tells you to turn and leave before your imagination paints a clearer picture, but your curiosity is far too poignant to ignore.

Hesitantly, you take the few paces across the sitting area until you stand barely a breath from the dark green drapery. Closer now, you can hear other sounds. More physical sounds. _Wet sounds._ Your hand shakily feels for the seam in the curtains and when you find it, you draw it back just enough to peer inside. Your breath catches in your throat and you feel your hand clamp over your mouth to keep it there. His bedchambers are just as you left them apart from his clothes decorating the floor to his bed. And then there’s Loki, his naked body a milky white against his evergreen sheets. His hands tightly fist within them and his eyes roll back in his head. And then you finally notice the woman, half-dressed, lounging between his legs. You don’t recognize her, but all you can see is a mop of brown hair and a pair of raw, red lips wrapped around Loki’s – no. _No, you’re not watching this. No. Just no._

You have never denied your attraction to him, but you have certainly never acted upon it. Loki has never cared for you in that way. But that has never quieted your lustful thoughts. Your eyes travel up to Loki again and you are startled nearly out of your skin to find him staring at you. In your sudden fog, you may have drawn the curtain a little farther than you should have. But he doesn’t look angry or even surprised. He smiles, bringing a single finger to his lips and hushing you without making a sound.

You nod feeling the weight lifted from your shoulders. Now to just make your escape. You back up slowly, hoping to simply slip out. But there’s someone behind you who wasn’t there before. “Leaving so soon?” His voice alone leaves you shaking, a husky whisper so close you feel his breath brush the back of your neck. Loki presses closer until you can feel his fully armored torso against your back. “Stay and watch,” he commands, suddenly gripping your shoulder and moving you forward again. He holds the curtain aside just enough. “Enjoy the show.”

The real Loki hasn’t moved, his lean form is still spread out on his bed, writhing with this woman’s every touch. You bite your lip to stifle a moan. He is so beautiful. You’ve found yourself fantasizing about him on more the one occasion. And it took all of your restraint to keep from showing it. But now you have no choice. His head rolls lazily on his shoulders while the rest of him is completely rigid – every muscle taught and strained. Burying a hand in the woman’s hair he makes a particularly guttural sound that leaves you dripping with anticipation.

She looks up at him, his hand still fisted in her hair. And she slides off of his cock with a wet _pop._ Her fingernails dig into his bare thighs as her tongue slides across the head over and over again. Loki hisses a silent curse, his grip tightening in the sheets. He growls as her tongue continues to lave at his throbbing length. You’ve never seen Loki fully naked before and certainly never like this, but you’d always had your suspicions that he was very well endowed. You prayed he never caught you eyeing the bulge in his trousers. None of that mattered now.

Your entire body feels hot watching her tongue slide up and down his towering length and by now your clit is a tortuous ache. Without even thinking, your fingers start fussing with the hem of your skirt. But Loki’s projection is still behind you. The thought sends chills up your spine. For a moment the very idea was appalling, but the longer you watch, the less modest you become. Finally you put it as far from your mind as possible, slipping your hand inside your panties and forcefully rubbing your clit. You sigh, with some of the tension relieved, but you can see Loki coming closer and closer to the end of his rope. Your fingers slide through your slickening folds as you imagine the look of ecstasy on his face, the way he would stiffen, his cock twitching in your mouth just before he spills his seed down your throat. And the sound he would make – you bite your lip but you can’t smother the next sound to escape you.

Opening your eyes again, watching this woman bring him so much pleasure, suddenly it’s jealousy more than anything behind your more aggressive ministrations. You can hardly stand how much you need him. You can hardly stand watching this woman have her way with him when it should have been you. You want nothing more than to suck him until his every logical thought is lost. To have him use you as he sees fit. To do anything and everything.

You gasp when Loki’s projection is all of the sudden pressed flush against you, sporting an erection of his own. You are visibly shaking as his hand invades your panties and roughly strokes your clit without warning. Your teeth break the skin of your bottom lip as you struggle to stay silent. His dexterous fingers deftly caress your folds, barely probing your entrance. You feel his lips against your neck, nipping gently, but your eyes are still intently focused on the hand tugging at the base of Loki’s cock. His thumb rubs your clit, your hips bucking just slightly. Already you’re so close it’s painful. You pinch your eyes shut waiting for your inevitable release. And then everything stops.

Loki’s gruff tone silences the entire room. You open your eyes and find him watching you intently. And then he does the unthinkable. “Out!” he commands. For a moment you thought he was speaking to you, before he roughly removes the woman from his bed. “Out!” he says again, shoving her from his chambers.

You can hardly acknowledge her in passing as his projection vanishes and Loki suddenly drags you into the room, his lips crashing against yours in a stunning open-mouthed kiss. “You, darling,” he says between your entangled tongues, “have neglected to tell me something.” You moan into his mouth, hardly able to form coherent thought at the moment. “Have you always lusted after me?”

Your hand finds his cock, now a furious purple from the sudden neglect, and you stroke him just so. “Yes,” you breathe.

“You should have told me, darling,” he says with a grin. “I would have taken you long ago.”

“I am merely your servant,” you say. “My duty is only to see you satisfied.” You bring your thumb over the tip before gently dragging your fingernails against the heated flesh all the way down to the base.

He hums quietly against your lips before he smiles again. “So be it.” He tangles his fingers in your hair before he drags you down to your knees. You rake your fingers down his hips and thighs as his cock slides into your mouth. He’s so delicious as you bob your head, your tongue languidly curling and uncurling around him. He abruptly thrusts into your mouth, shamelessly hitting the back of your throat. You hum around him, the vibration making him squirm. But his grip only tightens in your hair as he roughly fucks your mouth. He lasts only a moment before you feel his seed spilling down your throat. And his gruff expression of release was even better than you had imagined it.

He slides out of your mouth, the last of his cum running down your chin. As you stand up again, your tongue moves over your lips to savor the last tastes of him. His deep green eyes, still clouded with lust, travel over you, pausing obviously at your dress. “You are absolutely beautiful,” he says, his fingers tracing the line of your jaw. “But you could do better without this.” His finger reaches the edge of your dress and it slowly evaporates with his touch. With the green glow of his seithr, your dress, along with the rest of your clothes, burns away into nothing.

A chill hits your now bare skin, but the goose bumps have more to do with Loki’s hungry gaze than the cool air. He takes in your form, thoroughly appreciating the new and unhindered view. It is suddenly infuriating how unmoving he is. His hands are still at his sides, but he’s already semi hard again. Your patience shortly disappears and you reach for him again. Loki snags your wrist with a laugh. “Greedy little minx,” he says, kissing the palm of your hand

You shiver as he pulls you closer. But not quite close enough. The dull ache between your legs is impossible to ignore now and your hips are twitching, desperate for any kind of friction. But Loki stubbornly denies you. “Loki, please,” you whine before you can stop yourself. His laugh sounds utterly feral.

“Not just yet,” he smoothly replies. The next thing you know, your back is pressed into his bed as he leans over you teasingly, his bare skin just a breath from yours. But your irritated reply becomes little more than a moan as his hand cups your breast, his thumb rolling over and over the stiffened peak. “All this time spent in my service, so naturally alluring even with the simplest of tasks. You’ve teased me unmercifully for so long. And to think all that time you shared in my desire.” Suddenly his mouth envelops the tip of your other breast, his tongue flitting over your nipple. “You’ll see the most enviable torment for keeping silent so long.” He nips the skin there, your back arching from the bed with a sharp cry.

“Loki, please.”

 He smiles against your skin, peppering your chest with little bites and kisses. “That’s a start.” His mouth trails up your neck, marking it repeatedly all the way to your fluttering pulse. “But you’ll have to do better than that.” You growl into his mouth as he kisses you again. His challenge only makes this worse. He pulls hungrily at your lips, his hands still fondling your breasts. Your hand reaches between you, searching for his cock and an end to this torture. He gasps at your touch before snagging you by the wrist again. “This is so unlike you,” he says, his voice surprised but scolding. “I always thought you so obedient.” He drags your hands above your head and you can feel the tolerable burn of his seithr as it collects around your wrists, binding them together. “Does my cock make you so impatient?”

“Loki,” you whine, dragging against his grip. “Please, I need you.”

“Tempting.” He continues with his little game. And you writhe beneath him able to do little else. His touch, cool and soft, travels everywhere. Everywhere but where you need it most. His fingers trail with a feather light touch down your neck, between your breasts, over your belly, along the curve of your hip, and down to your inner thigh, so close to your aching sex. But he stops short, before his touch trails upward again. Your entire body shakes, your desire for him overwhelming. But he continues to tease you until you can take it no longer. “Loki, please!” you whimper breathlessly. “Please touch me! I want you! Please, my lord, I just want to feel you! Please, I can’t take anymore. I need you!”

Loki smiles deviously, kissing you softly as the binds on your wrists disappear. And then he rolls you over, his hands bracing your hips to his as his erection rubs you in the most delicious way. But your mind can only scream for more. You situate yourself, leaning backward and bracing his thighs before grinding your sex against him. He slides through your folds making you sigh and moan. But he’s already dragged you so close to the edge.

Finally you lower yourself onto him, embracing every wonderful inch of him until he’s buried to the hilt. Your walls tighten around his girth and Loki makes a symphony of wonderful sounds, his hands clutching your hips with bruising force. With his eyes screwed shut, he thrusts into you, his hips rising from the bed. But you force him down again, digging your nails into his chest as you ride him at your own pace. Faster and harder until your muscles numb with the strain. You feel that familiar heat coiling in your stomach making your walls clench around him. Loki suddenly attacks your breasts again, straining his neck to hungrily mark your chest. His body trembles beneath you, mirroring your own impending release.

You gasp for breath when he thrusts into you again. Once more and your head is thrown back, his name harshly escaping your lips as you come hard around him. Your arms tightly brace his shoulders as your entire form goes weak. But Loki continues, his hips rising from the bed a few more times before you feel his hot seed filling you. He falls limp against the sheets, chest heaving, his features still contorted with ecstasy. And for a while there is only the sound of staggered breaths between you until Loki pulls an impish grin and finally opens his eyes again.

“This,” he says, smile broadening tremendously, “is going to be the start of a very interesting relationship.”


End file.
